


Gotham Villains Group Chat

by RaysReads



Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [15]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Everyone is a Murderer, Group chat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaysReads/pseuds/RaysReads
Summary: Arkham asylum is starting a rehabilitation program for all offenders 18 and younger. The trial group consists of some of the most brutal teenage offenders of all time, because if you can rehabilitate the worst you can rehabilitate anyone right?Wrong.Follow my fanfiction tumblr to bug me for updates and see what im working on!https://writing-by-candlelight.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018884
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Gotham Villains Group Chat

There were many things that Arkham Asylum could have done in order to narrow down inmate capacity, but what they chose was idiotic. They decided to rehabilitate the worst of the worst, some of the most dangerous minors under the cloudy grey skies of Gotham City. There was a public outrage at who they chose: Oswald Cobblepot, Victor Fries, Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane, and the Valeska twins were to attend a boarding school 12 miles from the outskirts of Gotham.

**Jerome Valeska has created a group chat  
Jerome Valeska has renamed the groupchat ‘FREEDOM BITCHES’  
Jerome Valeska added Oswald Cobblepot, Victor Fries, Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane and Jeremiah Valeska  
Jerome Valeska changed name to PsychoClown  
Jerome Valeska changed Jeremiah Valeska’s name to DeviousClown  
Jerome Valeska changed Oswald Cobblepot’s name to ErraticArctic  
Jerome Valeska changed Victor Fries’ name to SlushieSuicide  
Jerome Valeska changed Jervis Tetch’s name to MadHatter  
Jerome Valeska changed Jonathan Crane’s name to Inject-o-Fear**

**PsychoClown:** Hi Guys!!!! You are now trapped here. There is no going back….

 **ErraticArctic:** Cut the dramatics Jerome  
**ErraticArctic:** What….  
**ErraticArctic:** I AM NOT ERRATIC!!!!

 **SlushieSuicide:** Who got themselves caught because they got angry and abandoned their perfectly thought out plan and instead stabbed someone in the middle of Gotham square?

 **ErraticArctic:** I….No...Bu-...UGH!!!!

 **MadHatter:** Why are we focusing on this? The Judges were actually stupid enough to let us attened school. Do they think that we will stop killing because we’re supposed to be better people? What do they think happened to the guards and inmates that went missing?

 **Inject-o-Fear:** Got a point there 

**PsychoClown:** Who cares guys?!?!?! We’re free! Free to do as we please!!!!

 **DeviousClown:** We still have to attend boarding school you know that's not exactly freedom.

 **PsychoClown:** Ugh. You.

 **DeviousClown:** Yes. Me.

 **SlushieSuicide:** Guys! We have our room assignments already.

 **MadHatter:** Ooooooh tell me more….

 **SlushieSuicide:** We share a building with two other guys. Eight people to a building.

 **ErraticArctic:** Well.  
**ErraticArctic:** Who are the normal people?

 **SlushieSuicide:** Mmmmmm. They might not be as normal as you think…..

 **DeviousClown:** How?  
**DeviousClown:** I love a puzzle

 **SlushieSuicide:** Victor Zsasz, his record is way too clean. Not even a tardy. And by his teachers notes, they all love him.

 **Inject-o-Fear:** Did you hack into the school database?

 **SlushieSuicide:** noooooooooooo

 **MadHatter:** omg he did!

 **SlushieSuicide:** Anyway  
**SlushieSuicide:** Here's where it gets interesting

 **PsychoClown:** Tell us already!

 **SlushieSuicide:** Fine  
**SlushieSuicide:** Edward ‘Ed’ Nygma.  
**SlushieSuicide:** Changed his last name 3 years ago  
**SlushieSuicide:** No records of what it used to be  
**SlushieSuicide:** Current highest IQ in history  
**SlushieSuicide:** Hasn’t skipped any grades though  
**SlushieSuicide:** Very clean record  
**SlushieSuicide:** Oh?  
**SlushieSuicide:** What’s this?

 **ErraticArctic:** What!

 **PsychoClown:** What is it!

 **SlushieSuicide:** He has been expelled from 3 schools because of, and I quote, a psychotic break.

 **MadHatter:** ????

 **SlushieSuicide:** He had been talking to himself for a while before his whole demeanor changed and he attempted to bash his math teachers head in with an iron candelabra while in said teachers office.

 **PsychoClown:** Boys…..  
**PsychoClown:** I think we’ve found our people…..

* * *

**SlushieSuicide:** Away we go from our temporary holding cells to our posh boarding school…..

 **MadHatter:** How many people do you think I can pickpocket before I get caught?

 **SlushieSuicide:** No

 **MadHatter:** I think at least 35

 **PsychoClown:** Pussy! Go for 50!

 **DeviousClown:** Seriously Jerome get a life


End file.
